The Heart of Harry
by cowbell
Summary: A new story continuing from LastChance  my take on Season 10, episode 2... H/R fluff mostly!
1. Chapter 1

**This carries on where Last Chance left off, episode 2 Season 10 in my eyes (just the H/R bits!).. **

**I don't own Spooks, the BBC does… **

Waking up in each other's arms for the second time in 48 hours Harry and Ruth are still "ga-ga" about each other and the reality of this new and surprisingly easy progression in their relationship. Ruth has, for the very first time in her life, called in sick (although she is sure that Tariq and Dmitri know why she's not in) as they plan to spend the best part of the day as physically close to each other as possible.

Ruth opens her eyes dreamily and smiles as she realises with joy that her Harry is really there, in her bed!

"Good morning gorgeous" growls Harry as he nuzzles into Ruth's embrace.

Ruth pulls Harry closer and kisses his forehead before moving down to tenderly kiss his lips, all dreamy and sleepy and oh so wonderfully pouty. Those lips… those lips that have uttered words of command, distress, anger, romance and so many fumbled words for Ruth over the years are now hers to kiss whenever she wants.

She makes the most of this realisation as she moves on top of him, his hands moving to her hips as she continues to passionately kiss every part of this wonderful man. It is almost too much to bear for Harry who has wished, dreamt of this very moment. He flips Ruth over with an intense look in his eyes and says "you are everything to me Ruth. I knew I loved you and I knew why I loved you but I didn't know how much I loved you until now"

Ruth, feeling as though her heart would burst at any minute sinks into Harrys embrace as they merge into one person.

Lying like that for only seconds before Ruth jumps up with a big grin on her face, "Harry, get dressed!"

"Huh…."

"trust me.."


	2. Chapter 2

**More fluff…**

The Green Festival was in full swing on The Embankment. Ruth had seen them setting up the stalls two nights ago when she was looking for Harry. Now they found themselves dressed, grinning and walking hand in hand down the Thames stretch they have frequented so many times before as work colleagues.

"Why are we here Ruth when I could be wrapped up in those beautiful, naked arms of yours?" Harry teases.

"Two reasons my love." replies a cheeky Ruth

"Pray, enlighten me…."

"Reason one: you may have had my CND membership revoked when I joined Five but I am, as you know, still a bit of a hippy at heart."

"One of the many reasons I love you…"

"…..thank you. Reason Two: I wanted to prove to you, in the close proximity of our esteemed work colleagues that if they see us like this, they can talk about us all they want. In fact, If they want to shout from the rooftop of Thames House that we are holding hands and…" Ruth stops, turns to Harry and kisses him keenly of the mouth "kissing, that would be fine with me!"

"You know earlier when I said I didn't realise how much I loved you…it just changed again!" chuckles Harry wrapping Ruth up in his arms once again.

They carry on walking until Ruth's eye is caught by a stall selling books, leading Harry over they spend a few minutes skimming through the various offerings on the recycled book table. Harry stops when he sees "Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy", picking it up, he shows it to Ruth.

"Colin's favourite book…." Ruth says wistfully, remembering their unlucky colleague. "So many friends that we have lost, friends that we have sat here and remembered, grieved for. I think that is one of the reasons I struggled to get close to you Harry, what if one of us became just another unlucky Five statistic?" Ruth sighs looking at her feet.

"And now?" Harry replies, gently lifting her chin with the lightest touch

"And now every moment I have with you, I treasure. I wasted too many years imagining the worse that could happen and yet, here you are. My constant, my Harry"

They hold hands again and as they walk on, taking in the quiet festivities until their bench comes into view.

"Shall we take a load off?" bids Ruth

"You go, I'll grab us a coffee"

Ruth sits on their bench, alone. Just like the other night save for one big difference, this time she can see Harry. Harry looking gorgeous in his new blue shirt, tan trousers, Medium briefs, socks (size 9-12) and a still damp pair of shiny black shoes!

Ruth watches. Harry seems to be looking for something other than coffee, in fact he has just walked right past The Daily Ground stall and instead appears to be perusing a colourful Ethnic jewellery stall. Ruth watches intently as Harry eventually saunters back to their bench, without coffee.

"Hi Ruth" says Harry cheerfully

"Harry….. did they sell out of coffee?"

"oh, um…. I don't know" he stammers, hovering near the bench.

"Are you OK Harry? Do you want to sit?"

"Um, no… in fact I rather think I'd like to….kneel" he says as he drops to one knee in front of a very startled Ruth.

"Harry! Quick, get up, people are watching!"

"Let them watch, let the whole world watch Ruth. I love you! You asked me to marry you this morning, well now it's my turn to ask you the same question" Holding aloft a beautiful jade band Harry repeats the words he spoke after Ros' funeral. "Marry me Ruth"

"Harry… yes" she smiles as he places the ring on her finger.

As Harry gets up to join Ruth, his Fiancé, on the bench he spots a very unwelcome visitor approaching them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Spooks…**

Walking towards the newly engaged, and exceptionally happy couple is, just about the worse person Harry could see at this particular moment.

"Harry?" enquires Jane, his ex-wife with a little disbelief and a hint of bitterness.

"Jane" replies Harry without feeling

Eyeing up Ruth briefly Jane turns her attention back to Harry, "Wouldn't have said this was your idea of fun, no terrorists need catching today? Or are they here, at The Green Festival?"

Ignoring his ex-wife's sarcastic tone, "Jane, how lovely to see you. I'd like you to meet Ruth, my Fiancé." Harry boasts, with a sideways smile to his beloved.

Ruth smiles at Jane and extends her hand, "Hi, pleased to meet you."

Jane's look of surprise and confusion doesn't leave her face as she takes Ruth's hand briefly in a limp handshake.

"So, Jane.." continues Harry, "how are you?"

"Fine, thank you Harry… um, Catherine mentioned that the two of you are seeing each other from time to time, that's good but I hope you'll find time in your busy schedule to patch things up with Graham too?"

Restraining himself from getting angry on such a wonderful day Harry replies, smiling "Thank you Jane, I'll be sure to take your concerns regarding the relationship with my son on board."

"Right well, um, Robin is around here somewhere. Probably best the two of you don't bump into each other isn't it!" remembering the fisticuffs that had ensued the last time they met some twenty five years ago.

"Well, we'd better be off too, lots of celebrating to do!" grins Harry to Ruth

"Celebrating?"

"Yes Jane, you rather oddly walked by just as I had proposed, and now we plan to celebrate"

"Oh" Jane hesitantly smiles at Harry "well, yes you should probably go and celebrate. Good luck Harry, I mean it. Ruth, it was lovely to meet you. I hope you will both be really happy… ring Graham, OK?"

"Yes Jane" replies Harry dryly

"Well, talk about bad timing!" jokes Ruth as the two of them return to the security of their bench

"I am so sorry you had to meet like that….it's been 15 years since I've even seen her. Anyway, the future Lady Pearce can now do with me whatever she pleases, the day is ours!"

"Well in that case Sir Harry….."


	4. Chapter 4

**Back on the Embankment….**

"Champagne!" exclaims Ruth, "that's what we need!"

"Your wish is my command" beams Harry as Ruth's phone starts to buzz in her pocket, "hello" she answers. "Yes, he is…hang on." Ruth places her hand over the mouthpiece and turns to Harry. "It's Malcolm… he wants a word"

Harry takes the phone from Ruth, "Hi Malcolm.." A look of surprise enters Harrys face followed by a deep smile and a little "Mutley" laugh. Ruth looks on quizzically as Harry eventually says his goodbyes and hands the phone back.

"Well?"

"They've asked Malcolm to come out of retirement and return to Five!"

"Why? I mean, Wow.. what did he say?"

"Apparently he said 'only if you reinstate Harry Pearce and stop all this bloody enquiry nonsense'"

"He didn't! What did the DG say to that?"

"I don't know, Malcolm doesn't know either, he's in town, the DG said he'd call him later"

In her hand Ruth's mobile starts buzzing again, she looks down at the caller display and answers it, "Hi Dmitri…. Yes, ok... we'll be right in."

Harry raises his eyebrows at the rather smug looking Ruth "Well?"

"WE have to be on the Grid in ten minutes."

"WE?"

"We."

"Well then" says Harry holding out his hand for Ruth to hold" Let's go!"

Holding hands all the way to Thames House there is an air of mixed emotions, happy to be this close but apprehensive as to what is in store on The Grid.

Much to everyone's joy they exit a pod together still clutching hands, Dmitri and Tariq giving them a knowing smile. The blinds in Harry's office are open and sitting behind the desk is the DG. On seeing Harry and Ruth enter he beckons them in.

Noticing the rather unusual hand holding the DG raises an eyebrow. Harry proudly responds, "Director General, I'd like you to be the first to know that Ruth Evershed and I are getting married" Harry grins.

"um, congratulations..I..I am very happy for you both" he stutters. "Right, now the reason I have called you here Harry.. um Ruth I wonder if I might have a moment in private with Sir Harry?"

"You most certainly cannot" exclaims Harry holding her hand against his chest "whatever you say to me you can say to Ruth"

"Oh right…. well it seems that our decision to, um…" The DG's sentence trails off.

"…. leave me out in the cold?" finishes Harry

"um, yes… may have been a little um short sighted"

"I should Cocoa!" adds Ruth

Harry smiles.

The DG looks bewildered.

"Anyway, I don't really want to stretch this out. Selling Albany, even though it was a fake, was wrong, but your record speaks for itself Harry. I am reinstating you immediately."

"You're assuming I want to come back?" smirks Harry with a tilt of his head

"Don't you?"

Harry looks to his rock, his Ruth and raises an eyebrow in question, "What do you say my love?"

Ruth smiles at Harry and then casts a glance outside where Dmitri and Tariq are pretending to work and finally back to Harry.

"I say…"

**What does she say? Will Harry return to Grid?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Will he, won't he?**

"…. yes" Ruth nods as the ever familiar 'swoosh' of a pod opening breaks the silence and Malcolm appears on The Grid. After greeting everyone he turns to view the scene in Harry's office with a quizzical, yet hopeful look.

Inside Harry's office, Harry, still clutching Ruth's hand smiles when he sees Malcolm, raises his eyes to Ruth, let's go of her hand and determinedly tells the DG to vacant HIS chair.

"nice of you to keep it warm for me but I think I'll be sitting down now"

"Thank you Harry" replies the DG with a look of utter relief on his face

As the DG leaves, Malcolm enters and after acknowledging the new closeness between Harry and Ruth hugs them both in turn.

"About bloody time you two!" he smirks

Ruth moves round to the other side of Harry's desk and welcoming his embrace sits on his lap.

"I am Ruth Evershed, I am a stubborn mule" jokes Ruth, as if she is at an AA meeting.

"Quos amor vers tenuit tenebit" muses Malcolm

"Those whom true love has held, it will go on holding" replies Harry

"Hey, did you see my postcard?" a surprised Ruth quizzes Malcolm

"I may have given it a cursory glance when I was in Harry's office a few years back" says Malcolm sheepishly

"I thought you put it in my file Harry?"

"I did, eventually…." He replies playfully squeezing her.

"Well, I shall leave you two lovebirds to it… I had better go and introduce myself to?"

"Tariq" replies Harry

"Tariq, right" notes Malcolm

"Oh Malcolm, before you go…." Ruth lifts her left hand and flashes her engagement ring in the air

"Oh, such happiness. Congratulations." beams Malcolm from the door

"Best man?" asks Harry

"Of course" Malcolm responds, with a lump in his throat

"Well, we'd better go and tell the rest" suggests Ruth as she gets ready to leave the warmth of his lap

"Not so fast Miss Evershed" he says grabbing her and sitting her on the edge of his desk, her back to the watchful eyes of her team.

"Shouldn't we shut the blinds?"

"Don't want to break the moment" he replies as he nuzzles in, planting little, tingly kisses all over her neck.

Ruth remembers all the times she sat out at her desk wanting this very thing. To be here in this office (with the blinds closed!) kissing Harry, on his desk!"

"Harry" Ruth murmurs, "let me just….."

Ruth breaks away seductively and crosses to the blinds as a sexily stern Harry looks on, wanting her. The look in his eyes!

With one swoop of his muscly arm the entire contents of his desk are on the floor and on his face the biggest boyish grin he can muster.

**I got a feeling it's going to get VERY fluffy soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fluff, fluff, fluffier fluff!**

Ruth stands startled and aching for this reckless and sexy man. Her passion untamed and barely suppressed as Harry, with such a look in his eyes brushes past her and slowly locks his office door.

Now, with the blinds closed and the door locked they can finally live out the fantasy they had both imagined so many times.

Ruth feels like her legs are going to give way at any moment, overwhelmed as Harry approaches her.

Raising his hand he gently brushes Ruth's hair away from her face, flushed now.

Trembling, she hardly trusts herself to touch him, allowing Harry to gently seduce her. "There's nothing I won't let you do to me" Ruth silently dreams as Harry's body pushes against hers as he kisses her at last.

He kisses her harshly as Ruth's trembling fingers find the buckle at his waist. Suddenly, the very convention of wearing clothes seems ridiculous as they strip each other of every barrier, their lips locked in passion as their clothes are hastily disposed across Harry's office floor.

Harry reaches behind Ruth and, grabbing her fiercely, picks her up and lands her on his empty desk. Ruth's bare bottom hitting the cold wood of Harry's desk is almost too much too bear as she wraps her legs around Harry's waist pulling him towards her.

Abandoning every inhibition Ruth pulls Harry on top of her as she lies back. The tension in Harry apparent, Ruth inhales the warm, masculine scent of him as he lustfully reaches her neck, murmuring, quietly moaning and exploring her earlobes.

Acting like a powerful drug on her senses Ruth can wait no longer, grabbing his buttocks and pulling him down Harry gasps in ecstasy. She wants him so much, every part of him. Supporting himself on his strong arms Harry moves slowly, head raised, eyes closed. "This is it. It's really happening," ponders Ruth with a gratifying smile, feeling complete and completely aroused as the reality of the fantasy unfolds on this desk, in this office with this man she loves so entirely.

With a more determined rhythm Ruth is taken into a stratospheric state by an increasingly amorous Harry as she tries to stifle the shuddering scream desperate to leave her lips. Ruth buries her head in her shoulder and lets out a muffled squeak as Harry exhales on top of her, sweat beading his brow, hair damp and a thoroughly satisfied and elated expression adorning his face.

Ruth pulls him down into her embrace, nuzzling into his neck she whispers "mm, so much better than I imagined. How will I ever sit out there looking through your blinds without remembering this?"

"I shall have to move you in here permanently Ruth, although I am not sure we'd get much work done!" he smiles, looking into Ruth's spent and ever so sexy blue eyes.

"Sexy, beautiful, surprising…Ruth, I…" Harry struggles to find the words…. "ego sum ferreus iterum!"

Quickly working out Harry's declaration Ruth responds, with a mischievous grin "well, we'd better do something about it then!"

**Bit saucy! Reviews please :0)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moving away from the fluff for a moment**….

"Iterum per sensus Harry, iterum per sensus!" cries Ruth as Harry pulls her into his arms once more.

"Well, I think I can manage that!" growls Harry running a finger down the centre of her chest, down her navel and stopping just short of…..

"Harry? Ruth?"….. The unmistakable sound of Dmitri from the other side of Harry's door

Harry's finger stops short of its intended destination "Unless you want to be posted to Outer Mongolia immediately I suggest you go away!" snarls a distracted Harry at the door

"Sorry Harry… small crisis… I mean, quite a big crisis actually…sorry…meeting room, can you come?"

"I believe I already …." He whispers

"Harry!" grins Ruth playfully slapping his arm

"It looks like this will have to wait Miss Evershed" he sighs "and don't you dare sit next to me in the meeting room, I am not sure I could control myself!" says Harry, fixing her intently with his deep hazel eyes.

"Well, now there's a delicious thought…" muses Ruth as she locates her bra from Harry's doorknob

In the meeting room everyone is waiting as Harry walks in looking unintentionally like the cat that got the cream. About a minute later, struggling to make sense of her ridiculously tousled hair, Ruth wobbles in completely flustered.

Dmitri and Tariq, looking grave find themselves stifling a snigger as they look to their toes. Malcolm looks heavenward and Harry sits at the head of the table as Ruth moves to sit to his left with a smile.

"Right, what's the bloody emergency?" demands Harry, still trying to pat his hair down

"Thermobaric bomb warning in the Channel Tunnel" declares Dmitri

Harry and Ruth look at each in utter disbelief, remembering that ill-fated date all those years before.

"You're kidding? Who? Is someone making demands?"

"Yes, Asabiyah are claiming responsibility, in retaliation for Bin Ladens death"

"Asabiyah! I thought they'd be as glad to see the back of him as everyone else"

"Apparently not… they are asking for the extradition papers for all Al Queda operatives who have been arrested in the UK by 5pm tomorrow"

"Where do they want us to send them?"

"Pakistan"

"And they realise, with the raised threat level we need as much intel from these bastards as possible"

"Yes, they want them back before we can prise anything out of them"

"Any trains in the tunnel?" asks Ruth

"Two, one in either direction and they are both full. Both trains have been hijacked and have stopped adjacent to each other about 4 miles off the UK coast. The bomb is apparently on the incoming train in a Royal Mail truck" informs Dmitri

"Bloody Hell!" retorts Harry, grinding his teeth.

All thoughts of Harry and Ruth's lust filled tete a tete have vanished as they once again find a way to save their beloved country from a vicious terrorist attack. Tariq gives as much information as he has on the potential casualty list as Malcolm brings a mock-up of the situation to life on the screen.

"Right, Dmitri get onto Bomb Squad, Tariq, get the Home Secretary on the phone, Malcolm, as much intel on who's holding the trigger please and Ruth, come with me"

Everyone disperses quickly to their designated tasks as Ruth follows Harry back into his office

"Well, this is a bloody mess isn't it" grunts Harry as he shuts the door behind them

"Yes Harry, it is… I'll go and get all the intel on Asibayah and Al Queda's collaboration, see if we can figure out why they're doing this, OK?"

"Yes, but Ruth… I just wanted to say, you know before things get crazy again, I promise when all this is over we will celebrate properly. I mean that. I know my priorities now" He leans in and tenderly kisses her as his phone impatiently rings on the floor.

Reviews please :0)


	8. Chapter 8

**Wrapping up my take on Season 10, Episode 2….**

Back at her desk Ruth is trying with all her might to concentrate on the task in hand but it is proving extremely difficult with flashes of the past hour interrupting her normally focused and analytical mind… Harry locking the door, the look in his eyes, throwing her down on his desk, 'eyes only' files strewn across his office floor, the sweat, the passion….. "Come on Ruth!" she silently berates herself, hiding herself behind her computer screen as her cheeks flush with such delicious memories. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the familiar flicker of light as Harry's blinds open, she peers round the corner of her screen to see him looking at her softly, a smile and a knowing wink before turning to sit behind his newly organised desk.

Breaking the trance Malcolm leaps out of his chair, "Gotcha!" he shouts. "Asabiyah's trigger man is only sat in prison. He's the one we keep trying to break but he won't budge, Hamid Maseer?"

"Maseer?" enquires Ruth. "I thought he wanted to stay in the UK because it was safer for him than returning to Pakistan"

"I guess he only wanted to stay in the UK so he could carry out this threat" suggests Malcolm

"Blimey" she sighs as they both head to Harry's office, Tariq and Dmitri now in tow.

An hour later and the news has come in from Special Branch that Maseer has been thrown in solitary confinement, the trigger has been found during a strip search and the Royal Mail truck carrying the un-diffused bomb has been safely steered to an abandoned warehouse near Dover docks to be dismantled.

Harry and Ruth, promising an official engagement celebration with everyone very soon share a pod and head back to Ruth's.

Picking up a Chinese and a bottle of White Burgandy on the way home they collapse on Ruth's sofa as Fidget and Scarlett vie for their attention.

"Will it always be like this?" ponders Ruth

"Like this?"

"Saving the world from destruction one moment and beautiful domesticity the next?"

"We do have the occasional boring day at work Ruth."

"I don't think there is any chance of us having another boring day at work after this afternoon's antics is there Mr Pearce!" smiles Ruth cheekily

"Exactly. I don't know about you, but I can't wait to get back to The Grid tomorrow!" grins Harry

"Well, I don't think we'll have to wait that long" Ruth says as she stands and slowly sits astride Harry.

Their lips, starved of each other's company all afternoon now make up for lost time.

"Basium mihi Harry!" mumbles Ruth

"mmm… Etiam Ruth, etiam!"

**Think we'll leave Episode 2 there!**


End file.
